


Collared

by mightbeanasshole



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Collars, M/M, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:16:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightbeanasshole/pseuds/mightbeanasshole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is the best pet the crew could've ever asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: OT6/Michael-centric/puppy play

It starts with the tail.

 

Gavin secrets it home one day, Geoff distracting Michael in the living room while Gavin cleans it properly.

Gavin grabs Michael by the hand, dragging him off the couch that evening. Michael frowns at him but goes along, following Gavin into the bedroom, watching the other man close the door behind them.

Gavin holds out a small paper bag. Michael’s frown dissolves when he recognizes the sex shop logo stamped on the front. Gavin’s usually the least adventurous of them all, and Michael is immediately eager to know the contents of the bag.

“It was just so pretty when I saw it, Michael,” Gavin explains as Michael opens the bag. “I knew you needed it.”

The tail is white, velvety. Like a fox’s tail but larger, softer. And on the end, an understated metal butt plug.

It’s almost tasteful as far as sex toys go. Michael holds the silver plug in one hand, appreciating its weight, and he strokes the tail through his fingertips.

“Do you like it?”

Michael doesn’t bother answering. He pulls Gavin into a kiss, presses the tail into his hand.

“So are you going to make me a fox or what?” Michael teases. Gavin looks down at the tail in his hands.

“I thought it was more like a puppy,” Gavin says. He looks crestfallen.

“I could be your puppy,” Michael says, nuzzling into Gavin’s neck, ready to play any game at this point. “I’m more puppy than fox, anyway.”

Gavin reaches a hand under Michael’s shirt, stroking the skin there.

 

The other men leave the two of them alone until their phones start buzzing to life.

Gavin has sent them a group message with a picture attached.

“Our homeowner’s insurance allows pets, right?”

And in the picture, Michael sprawls lazily on the carpet of their bedroom floor, smiling for the camera, his hips turned to show off the lovely, fluffy tail that just barely touches the floor next to him.

 

Before the week is out, Ryan manages to get Michael alone--a feat in and of itself with the six of them living together, working together, and Michael always in demand.

Michael finds him before work, sitting on the couch. Michael is always the first up, used to spending the early morning hours alone.

“You’re up early,” he says with a yawn as he approaches Ryan.

Ryan just pats his lap in response.

Michael joins him on the couch, laying on his side with his head in Ryan’s lap, his face towards the man’s belly. He closes his eyes at the comfortable warmth, still half asleep, drifting immediately as Ryan runs a hand gently through his hair.

“Did you like playing at being a pet for Gavin?”

Michael hums affirmatively, not opening his eyes, leaning into Ryan’s touch.

“You make a beautiful little pup,” Ryan says, soft. “I think we could _all_ use a house pet.”

Michael smiles.

“Yeah?”

Ryan twists his fingers through Michael’s hair.

“It could be good stress relief--for us, and for you,” Ryan says, intoning deep and soothing.

“What do I have to do?” Michael asks after a moment of thought.

“Whatever you want,” Ryan says. “Whatever makes you a happy pet.”

Ryan’s hand moves to stroke Michael’s face and he sighs deeply, almost back on the edge of sleep.

“I’d like that,” he says, finally.

 

After the decision is made, they lay the ground rules out.

 

No one is surprised that Jack is intent on spoiling him. He brings home ribbons, new collars, making a big show of tying them on Michael in bed, adjusting the leather of a new collar and asking Michael if it feels comfortable, praising him for how beautiful he looks in them, and running his hands up and down Michael’s sides.

When he has a collar on, Jack just can’t leave him alone--smiling, pinching him lightly, surprising him with kisses or the stroke of his hand.

Gavin joins in, when he’s there, his hands always everywhere, stroking Michael’s tail, the back of his neck. When Gavin and Jack get him alone, it’s a cooing mess.

With the sweet attention, it becomes easier and easier for Michael to fall into the headspace.

And, if he’s being honest with himself, there’s something so relieving about abandoning whatever had happened at work that day, forgetting about traffic and bills and deadlines, and just being himself, letting the attention be lavished on him.

 

Geoff is always there, though, taking whatever game they’re playing at to the next level.

 

Geoff, Gavin, and Michael are recording on a Friday, and a Things to Do is quickly dissolving to a Let’s Fail. They’re working on collecting everything necessary to build a putt putt style course in the GTAV golf mini-game. But goofy and tired, Michael starts to goad Gavin on as the three of them build.

And no, Michael isn’t _trying_ to be an asshole, but the more frustrated Geoff gets with the two of them, the more fun it is to thwart him at every turn.

By 4, Geoff has no patience left for them.

“Michael, come on.”

“You heading home?”

Geoff doesn’t answer, pushing out of the office without looking back, his bag slung over his shoulder and his posture more erect than usual.

Michael shares a heavy glance with Gavin before trotting after his boss.

He doesn’t catch up to him until they’re outside the building.

“Hey, Geoff, I’m sorry--”

Geoff spins to him, snapping his fingers.

“Hush,” he says, sharp. “Heel.”

They’d never played in public. Michael smiles in spite of the other man’s tone, falling easily into his puppy headspace and following close behind Geoff as he strides towards his car.

When they arrive, Michael stands neutral, waiting for more instructions. Geoff unlocks the car and opens the back seat.

“Go on,” Geoff says, jutting his chin out.

Michael climbs in and Geoff shuts the door behind him.

The drive home is silent but not unpleasant, Michael clearing his mind, letting his head rest against the back seat window and watching the world pass quickly by.

When they arrive at home, Michael waits patiently.

Geoff stays behind the wheel, motionless for a moment, before peering at him in the rear view mirror.

“You’ve been bad, Michael,” he says in a flat voice. “Jack and Gavin have been spoiling you. But I can’t let you get away with that.”

Michael ducks his head submissively and a crooked smile flicks across Geoff’s face in the mirror. He watches as Geoff gets out of the car, shuts his own door, and opens the door for Michael.

Michael gets out slowly, not looking in Geoff’s face, not quite cowering but his body bent slightly in deference. He’s ready to be extra good--to show Geoff exactly what a good dog he can be.

“Heel,” Geoff says again, curt. Michael snaps to attention, following the man.

Geoff circles their home, holding the gate open for Michael, locking it behind them. They approach the back door. Geoff unlocks it, but before he opens it, he turns to Michael.

“Sit,” he says.

Michael folds obediently to the ground, sitting cross-legged in the grass.

“Stay.”

Michael bows his head in obedience, watching Geoff disappear into the house, the door closing behind him. Minutes tick by. Michael is still sitting when he hears Geoff’s footsteps approaching the door. Geoff steps out into the back yard, assessing Michael.

“Good boy,” he says, after a minute. Michael lets his posture straighten out a bit at the acknowledgement. “Come on.”

He holds the door open for Michael.

“Go to bed,” Geoff says.

Michael obeys, walking immediately down the hallway towards their bedroom. Geoff follows him.

Inside the bedroom, Geoff has folded a large comforter and placed it on the floor, tossed down a few pillows. And in the middle of it all are their toys: Michael’s tail, one of his plainer collars, and a new item. A chain-link leash, three or four feet long. One end is hooked around the bed frame.

Not entirely sure what to do next, Michael begins stripping off his clothes, folding them neatly on the foot of the bed. Geoff watches him from the doorway, his expression unchanged.

“Good,” Geoff says once Michael is naked. “Lay down.”

Michael curls on his side against the foot of the bed, appreciating the cushion of the comforters but always keeping his eyes on Geoff.

Geoff retrieves something from a nightstand before joining him, closing the door and kneeling in front of Michael. Lube, Michael realizes. Michael stretches himself out languidly on the makeshift bed, smiling and showing his belly.

But Geoff is no longer smiling. He flips Michael easily onto his side and Geoff slicks the plug-end of Michael’s tail before reaching down, teasing a large finger into him.

“You’re usually such a good boy, Michael,” he says gently. “What got into you today?”

Michael whines, barely audible, and Geoff withdraws the digit after a moment. Michael feels the cold metal of the plug at his entrance, and Geoff steadies him with one hand across his hips, pressing it into him. The soft tail brushes the backs of his legs and Michael hums at the comforting fullness, the warm hand on his naked hip. The tapered plug spreads him gently, growing thicker and thicker until it peaks and Michael feels his muscles clamp down on the other side.

Geoff gives the tail a few soft strokes, applying gentle pressure to the plug, and Michael arches into his touch.

“Were you just bored?” Geoff asks, knowing he won’t get an answer, stroking down Michael’s hips. “Too much energy, maybe. I guess we all need to take better care of our pet.”

Michael sighs appreciatively through his nose and flips to face Geoff. The man is frowning.

“I know you still have a lot to learn about being a good pet,” Geoff says. He grabs the collar from the comforter, pushes himself up to his knees, and moves to sit on the edge of the bed. “And what kind of master would I be, letting you get away with behavior like that?”

Michael scoots to join Geoff, kneeling between the other man’s legs, laying his head softly against his thigh. Geoff reaches down to stroke through Michael’s hair before putting the collar around his throat, testing that it’s loose enough before buckling it.  

“I know you get antsy when you have too much energy,” Geoff says, his voice full of understanding and warmth. “And when pets get antsy, they misbehave.”

Michael knows where this is going, lays his hand across Geoff’s groin to feel the beginnings of his erection.

“You need more quality time with us to work off that energy, huh boy,” Geoff says. Michael nuzzles into his thigh, watching as Geoff unbuckles his belt, the button beneath, and finally his zipper. Michael sits back, letting Geoff kick off his pants before taking his place at the foot of the bed again. He’s left his underwear on.

“I know you want to prove to your master what a good dog you can be,” Geoff says. His expression is neutral, his blue eyes heavy lidded.

Michael lets his face rest in the man’s lap before mouthing his hardening cock through the fabric of his boxer briefs. Geoff hums affirmatively above him, encouraging him on as he strokes Geoff’s hips, his thighs. When he’s hard, his erection straining through the fabric, Michael moves higher and gently grips the fabric in his teeth before edging the garment down.

“Is that what you want, boy?”

Michael whines softly and Geoff chuckles, hooking the waistband down and shimmying out enough so that Michael can pull them off the rest of the way.

“Now you can put that tongue of yours to work,” Geoff says.

Michael does so gladly, licking enthusiastically up Geoff’s thigh, the base of his dick. He’s too excited now to tease the other man, wanting only to please him and lapping warm, long stripes up and down his cock. Geoff laces the fingers of one hand through his hair after a moment, steadying him and slowing him down.

“That’s good, that’s ok,” he says gently, encouraging a less hurried rhythm.

The other man is groaning now and Michael couldn’t be enjoying himself more, happy he’s being given such a generous second chance by his master. There’s nothing in the world to him now but the two of them in the room, his tongue and throat working around Geoff, the appreciative sounds of the other man coming apart above him.

“Get on the bed,” Geoff says, abruptly. Michael pulls off, smiling and looking up to Geoff. The other man has pushed himself away from the edge to lay back, patting the spot next to him. Michael knows it’s a special privilege to be allowed up onto the bed--he must be doing particularly well. He scrambles up to join Geoff.

“Let me see that pretty tail,” he says, pushing Michael lightly. Michael spins to face the foot of the bed, kneeling and giving Geoff access to his ass, his tail. Geoff hums in appreciation, and Michael can feel the pressure of the other man playing with the fluffy white tail. He pulls Michael by the hip so that he’s closer to Geoff’s face, and Geoff plants a kiss on the side of his ass. Michael can’t help but wag, his narrow hips wiggling slightly.

Michael hears Geoff click open the bottle of lube again, and after a moment, the man begins stroking himself with a tattooed hand. The pressure behind Michael doesn’t stop, though, Geoff playing with his tail while stroking himself off. It’s not long before his pace quickens.

Losing himself for a moment, overwhelmed by the stimulation in his ass and the raw sight of Geoff jerking off, Michael lets one of his hands find its way to his own erection, bobbing and neglected. It takes Geoff a moment to notice.

“No,” he says firmly, stopping all movement until Michael drops his hand obediently. Michael whines and Geoff continues, concentrating on himself now. Michael hears his breath hitch in a familiar way and Geoff groans openly as he strokes himself through orgasm, painting his own belly with thick white streaks. He breathes for a moment, dropping Michael’s tail and holding himself gently, before his next instructions:

“Go on and clean up, Michael.”

Michael goes to work without hesitation, taking his place by Geoff’s side, lapping up the man’s seed. Geoff strokes a hand through his hair as he does it.

“Good boy, Michael,” he says as Michael finishes. “You’ve been very good.” He props himself up on one elbow, guiding Michael’s damp face into a kiss. Michael finds himself wiggling again, wagging at the special treatment he’s receiving.

Geoff regards him after they break the kiss, stroking through Michael’s curls.

“Go back to your bed,” Geoff says gently after a moment. “And stay.”

Michael climbs down, obedient. He watches Geoff stride to the bathroom and gently wipe himself down before returning, getting dressed.

Finally Geoff stoops to pick up the untouched leash.

“You did very good, Michael, but there’s still one more part.”

Michael bows his head, allowing Geoff to turn his collar and hook the leash into the ring.

“Is that comfortable? Do you need the bathroom first?”

Michael shakes his head, smiling. Everything is fine except his aching erection.

“OK. Your owners are going out to have dinner, and since you don’t have a crate, I need to shut you in here. Do you understand?”

Michael nods. This hasn’t happened before, but the rules are clear: he can break anytime he wants to.

He doesn’t.

“Don’t make a mess,” Geoff says. “And _don’t_ touch yourself.”

 

Geoff isn’t gone for long, but Michael loses track of time curled naked into the blankets at the foot of the bed.

It’s just an hour later when Michael hears the five other men push into the house. He catches the sound of Ryan and Jack laughing, of Gavin saying something brightly.

And then there’s someone at the bedroom door, opening it and softly shutting it behind him.

“Hey buddy,” Ray says gently, approaching Michael stooped over. “You doing ok?”

Michael smiles in response, sitting up.

“Aw, hey,” Ray says. “You got a bed. Nice.”

He kneels down in front of Michael.

“Do you need anything?”

Michael shakes his head and Ray reaches out to run a hand over his shoulder.

“Do you want some company in here?”

In response, Michael lays on his side, smiling. Ray kicks off his shoes and discards his hoodie before curling up with Michael on the makeshift bed.

“This isn’t half bad,” he says after a moment, snaking an arm under to cushion Michael’s head. “I bet you were bored though.”

Michael presses himself into Ray and the other man strokes up and down his naked side. It’s a soft, friendly touch--especially soothing after the time sequestered alone. Michael nuzzles in closer, pressing his face into Ray’s t-shirt. The other man laughs quietly.

“Weirdo.”

Ray is a champion napper, falling asleep almost immediately, and Michael enjoys the sounds of his measured breathing, the other men moving around in the other parts of the house.

After a lull, someone cracks the door open. Gavin.

“Aw,” he whispers happily. “Puppy cuddles.”

He slips into the door, closing it silently behind him. He’s already out of his work clothes and he falls to his knees, pushing behind Michael on the floor.

“Position’s occupied,” Ray says, waking up and frowning at Gavin.

“Come off it,” Gavin says. “Just scoot over--there’s plenty of room.”

Ray sighs and scoots back to make room for Gavin. Michael feels the other man push in to lay down behind him, his body pressed against Michael’s back. His hand immediately finds Michael’s plush tail and he plays with it idly in between stroking Michael’s hip.

The return of the pressure feels amazing. Michael hadn’t realized how sensitive he’d become after wearing the plug for so long. He grinds softly back onto Gavin.

“Knock it off,” Ray says. “You’re going to get him excited.”

“Oh?” Gavin says. And then to Michael: “Well, forget him, then.” He pulls Michael gently by the hip until Michael flips to face him.

“You probably need some release, cooped up in here,” Gavin says softly. Michael smiles. Gavin begins to play with him casually--just a few dry, light strokes--but it takes almost nothing to get Michael hard again. After a moment, he’s whining and bucking against Gavin’s hand.

“See?” Ray says. “And now who’s going to take care of him?”

Gavin laughs.

“You say that like we don’t live with three other men,” Gavin says.

“Go get Geoff, then,” Ray says. “Ask him what to do.”

Gavin obeys, pushing himself up and launching out of the room, leaving the door ajar.

“Moron,” Ray says through a smile. Michael turns to face Ray again, pressing his body into the other man. Ray reaches a hand down mercifully to his erection, stroking him before kissing Michael.

“I guess a nap’s not enough,” he says.

Michael sighs as Ray continues to stroke him lightly. He can hear a discussion going on in another part of the house. Geoff’s voice says something, Gavin’s chiming in. And then footsteps. After a moment, Ryan and Jack are in the doorway.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say we adopted _two_ dogs,” Ryan says warmly.

“Ha fucking ha,” Ray says, leaving Michael with a final soft pat on the hip and standing up. “Get me a collar and see what happens.”

Ray struts out of the room, Ryan shuts the door, and Jack stoops, kneeling with Michael. He reaches to the leash, unhooking it from Michael’s collar.

“Geoff says your punishment is over,” Jack says in a soothing voice, running his hands immediately through Michael’s curls. “Do you need anything, boy?”

Michael nearly tackles him in response, leaning into the larger man, and Jack buries his face into Michael’s hair while supporting his weight. He hums, a hand touching Michael’s collar to make sure it’s on loose enough.

“Your collar OK?” Jack asks, “Maybe you want a ribbon instead?”

Ryan chuckles softly behind Jack.

“You do spoil him rotten, Jack.”

“Well excuse me,” Jack says, his voice rising in annoyance. “He’s been shut in here all afternoon.”

“He is awfully adorable,” Ryan says.

Jack lets a hand stray down to Michael’s lap and Michael bucks against the touch immediately.

“Adorable and needy,” Jack says. “Let’s get you up on the bed.”

Jack hitches him up easily by the crooks of Michael’s arms and they both scramble onto the bed. Ryan joins them, sitting on one side.

“Geoff told us to take care of you tonight,” Ryan explains. “Is that what you want, boy?”

Michael smiles, his hips wiggling lightly. The two men take it as their cue to undress, and Michael waits patiently.

Jack scoots to the head of the bed, beckoning to Michael. Michael joins him, the man pulling him into a deep kiss--and Michael can feel Ryan’s weight on the bed behind him. Ryan strokes his hips and Michael whines into Jack’s mouth.

“We’re sorry you got in trouble with Geoff, Michael,” Ryan says, and Michael can feel Ryan now, grinding his hips against Michael’s backside. “We’ll take care of you though.”

Michael presses backwards into him without breaking contact with Jack.

“It’s a shame to set aside this pretty tail,” Ryan says, pulling lightly on it.

Michael groans into Jack at the stimulation. All of the time with the tail in has made him so much more sensitive than usual and everyone playing with it isn’t helping. He breaks the kiss and looks pleadingly to Jack, a hand on the other man’s groin--he doesn’t want them to go slow.

He needs a release.

He pulls against Ryan’s pressure at the tail while starting to stroke Jack. Ryan makes a low noise, steadying him with one hand as he removes the plug gently and sets the tail behind him.

Michael feels empty and uncomfortable at the lack and he sits back, pressing himself against Ryan. He whines, looking back at him over his shoulder.

“You take care of Jack,” Ryan says, flicking open the bottle of lube in his hand. “And I’ll take care of you.”

Michael doesn’t hesitate, had only been waiting for an excuse. He continues stroking Jack gently, kissing his jaw.

“Beautiful Michael,” Jack says, curling a hand into his hair. “Man’s best friend.”

They both chuckle at the dumb joke, and Michael’s breath puffs out as Ryan presses a finger into him.

The plug has more than prepared him for the digit, but the skin around his entrance is flushed and delicate. It doesn’t hurt though--quite the contrary--and Michael is pushing back against Ryan’s hand almost immediately. Ryan hums, stroking his hips, caressing and teasing up his back before sliding in a second finger.

Michael finally feels the slightest satisfaction at the new sensation and he groans, pressing backwards, encouraging Ryan. Jack strokes the side of his face.

“Is that better, Michael?” he asks. Michael answers him with a deep, wet kiss before lowering himself into the other man’s lap. Jack leans back, letting Michael take him into his eager mouth.

Still, Michael is impatient, bucking against Ryan’s touch. Ryan tries to soothe him with deep strokes, but the pace isn’t anywhere near where Michael wants it, and his own erection is still aching, neglected. He begins to whine around Jack’s cock and both men sigh in response.

“He’s lovely like this, isn’t he?” Jack says, breathing hard. Ryan hums in agreement. He withdraws his fingers and Michael pulls off to whine openly now.

“Easy, Michael,” Ryan says, running a hand down his back. “Just a minute.”

And then Ryan is back, pressing himself slowly into Michael’s sensitive oversensitive opening. Michael hums down onto Jack, swallowing around his hard-on, and Jack cards his hands through Michael’s curls appreciatively.

“Such a good boy, Michael,” Jack says. “Jesus.”

Ryan takes his time, careful not to strain Michael--and when he’s sunk to his hips, he leans forward and with a slicked hand he slowly reaches around to stroke Michael’s length.

It’s all Michael can do not to pull off and pant, breathing hard through his nose and swallowing down around Jack. He’s deep-throating the other man wantonly now, realizing that it won’t quicken Ryan’s pace but lacking any other outlet for the sexual energy thrumming through him.

He humps into Ryan’s hand, and Ryan chuckles in the air behind him. After a full minute of strokes and no movement from Ryan, Michael has adjusted to the satisfying fullness, and in between his own breaths and strokes, he begins to grind back onto the other man, humming and moaning and too impatient to wait.

“OK, ok,” Ryan says. “Shh.”

Ryan sits backwards and steadies himself with a hand on either side of Michael’s hips, slowly withdrawing before rocking back into Michael.

Michael’s world is entirely one of sensations as Ryan begins to fuck him, as he swallows around Jack’s cock--the feeling of Ryan’s weight, the hand playing gently through his hair, Jack’s ragged breathing, his small moans, Michael’s awareness that he’s beginning to drool and he doesn’t care. Michael uses Ryan’s rhythm to rock his mouth and throat around Jack.

He looks up to catch Jack’s eye, but the other man is lost in lust, gazing out across Michael’s back, watching Ryan fuck him. He can tell Jack is close just by feeling the familiar movement of his muscles, and Michael works through the delicate balance of bringing Jack through his orgasm while Ryan rocks into him.

The grip in his hair is tighter, and finally Jack sees Michael looking up at him.

“Oh, fuck, Michael,” Jack says, and Michael takes him as deep as he can, swallowing around him as Jack stutters through orgasm. Ryan stops for a moment, letting Michael work as he sucks Jack off, makes sure the other man is satisfied. The hand loosens after a moment, Jack sighing into the air, and Michael gently disengages, grinding back onto Ryan and moaning.

Jack catches him in a kiss before he pulls too far away and Ryan picks up his pace, grabbing Michael hard by the hips.

It’s exactly what he needs and Michael groans into the kiss. Ryan reaches down again, stroking Michael in time with his thrusts, and after the afternoon of heightened awareness, of surreal sensations, Michael is only a few more strokes from orgasm. It’s all he can do not to bark out their names or a stream of profanity as he feels himself begin to come--and instead he strings together a variety of inhuman noises he’s never heard himself make before--not caring, knowing only the feeling of Ryan’s hand, the comfort of being in the other men’s care, the fullness and the release combining in an indescribable way as his muscles finally give in to exhaustion and he clenches around Ryan.

Ryan moans sweetly, letting Michael’s name slip, warning him before riding his own orgasm into the other man, shuddering and laying his hands up and down Michael’s back. Michael allows himself to collapse forward onto the mattress and Ryan gently disengages. The three of them spend a few beats appreciating the moment, blissful and breathing hard.

Finally Jack lets a hand stray to Michael’s collar, looking down at him with a question in his eyes.

Michael nods, and Jack gently undoes the buckle, removing Michael’s collar.

It takes a minute for Michael to find his voice, to come back to himself--and when he does, he’s laughing.

“Jesus fucking Christ you guys,” Michael says. “This is the best idea Gavin’s ever had.”

 

 


End file.
